


"Taking a swing" A BNHA!Boxing AU

by binaryV2



Series: Boku No Boxer [1]
Category: Rocky Series (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boxing, Multi, bakugou, boxer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryV2/pseuds/binaryV2
Summary: In this gritty quirk-less AU set in the early 90's/late 80's, Boxing is the number one sport across the world. Everyone aspires to be like the famous champions of old. Others just admire the sport for the violence, while others aspire to make their names known to the world as future champions or legendary fighters. Bakugou Katuski is a Delinquent fresh out of Juvenile Detention and carries a habit for violence. When his criminal past catches up to him, Bakugou gets more then he expected when an opportunity comes his way from an Ex Champion. Now Katuski has an opportunity to do more, and be more. Will he take it?





	1. Fresh air and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all! I appreciate you taking the time to read this! It's an Alternate Universe I'm experimenting with. As a fan of Rocky movies and Boxing flicks, as well as being a big fan of Boku No Hero, I wanted to take a chance at making my own unique AU that could stand among all the others while telling a unique and interesting story. It experiments with relationships no one thought they needed or wanted. This is part one of a four part series!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou Katuski is fresh out of juvenile detention and ready to go back into the world swinging! However he'll find out that not everything is how he left it, save for the things he wanted to leave behind...

There was a smell in the air that _ **Katuski Bakugou** _hadn't smelt in a long time. It seemed to be fresh air, with a hint of pine in the air. The wind was chilly and nipped at his skin despite the heavy jacket he was wearing. It was a familiar smell that Katuski had been whisked away from for at least two years of his life. He was eighteen years old now, and something about stepping outside the fence of the Juvenile hall was....strange. All the dirt and gravel crackled underneath his sneakers and he felt this strange sense of relief from hearing all the sounds of nature, and not the sounds of cheering, or sounds of idiotic extras that had filled the halls of juvenile detention. Watching the critters from the forest roam by, along with listening to the sounds was a bit relaxing. Everything seemed calm before a vehicle would whoosh by the road he was standing near, causing a disruption and spraying dirt and dust everywhere. That pissed him off, though he didn't visually seem to care that much, as the jeans, jacket, shoes and other accessories he had with him like his duffel bag were very old and had collected plenty of dust over the years thanks to being stored in the detention hall's storage for so long. As the next car came by, Bakugou was prepared for another splay of dirt to splash onto him before he noticed the car began to slow to a stop before him. In the tinted windows of the bright, ruby red 1989 Pontiac fire-bird with a shiny paint job Bakugou was able to catch a reflection of himself in the window of the car. Blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and a constantly at-rest bitch face that never seemed to go away no matter what Bakugou did.

The windows to the fire bird rolled down, and Bakugou nearly thought he was starring at some kind of clone before he realized it was none other then his mother, who sat comfortably in the passenger seat while his father, Masaru, proceeded to man the drivers seat. Mitsuki removed her thick rimmed sunglasses that hid the ruby red eyes carried over to her son, and starred a bit hesitantly at her son before releasing a heavy sigh and clicking the unlock door switch that opened the door behind her. Bakugou starred at her for a moment, ready to say something before Mitsuki cut him off by raising a finger. "Don't say anything, brat." She said, lowering her finger and putting her sunglasses back on, "Just get in..." She said, rolling the window up as Bakugou moved to throw his duffel bag in the back seat. Once he shut the trunk of the car he inhaled and moved to get in the car slowly, shutting the door behind him. It was anxious, seeing his parents again after two years. Masaru especially, who seemed scarily silent. This was...going to be a very long drive.

* * *

**"Welcome back from break Boxing fans across the world! For our viewers just tuning in, I'm Nemuri Kayama from the UB Broadcasting network! We have a hot match for you guys tonight! Round three is about to start, so let's give a quick recap for those new tuners: In the blue corner is challenger TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu-"** She stops for a moment to mutter if that's really the challenger's name or not, but quickly gets back into character. **"Whose challenging the Red Riot Kirisihma, and let me tell you folks- this is an intense match! These two seem evenly matched and are holding NOTHING back."** And Kayama is completely right, in the square boxing ring she sits right by the bell rings, and Kirishima Eijirou shoots up to his feet like lightning. His red hair soaked in sweat and bruised face covered in purple bruises and a crimson liquid. Across from him in the blue corner, TetsuTetsu shoots up, the silver haired teenager bashing his grey gloves together as Red Riot raises his ruby gloves to start taking the bombardment from the rival. Tetsu's attacks are ruthless and he goes in swinging, one strike swooping over the head as Kirishima ducks under the blow to plunge his glove into Tetsu's stomach. The silver haired teenager gets knocked back and a door for Kirishima to start swinging furious punches is roughly opened. Two strikes across the cheek knocks the sweat off Tetsu's face and throws the blood from his mouth onto the ring. **"This is it folks!! It looks like Riot is going for the knockout strike!!! He's throwing some quick jabs and hooks, which has TetsuTetsu off his feet!"** Nemuri commentates as Kirishima delivers an uppercut that sends his opponent onto his back. Kirisihima lowers his guard just for a bit and stumbles a bit, ragged pants leaving him as he takes the time to breathe. He starts dancing near TetsuTetsu, gloves raised as he hops and skips around, fiercely starring down TetsuTetsu as the referee starts counting up from one to ten.

In the stands, a man sits among the crowd, watching the ref count up from five now. TetsuTetsu seems to be down now. Eijirou isn't taking any chances. Good, he shouldn't lower his guard. Something in the look of the man paints a picture of disappointment as he stands there, hands in his pockets. His eyes and face seem to be rough, hair a faded red with a beard that engulfs his whole chin and cheeks. He moves to scratch his beard as the Referee gets to ten and Kirshima raises his arms, the bell ringing as his coaches and supporters from the corner come to help him out of the ring. TetsuTetsu is of course checked up by a medic. The man watching the fight is _**Enji Todoroki**. _He inhales deeply and shoves his hands into his ratty black jacket. He looks like shit, honestly. He moves to pull a ball cap over his eyes so he isn't recognized, and starts heading through the cheering crowd totally in love with Eijirou, and toward the exit. Enji knew what was going to go down, and he knew Kirishima's capabilities from watching the last five fights the boy had been involved with. Sticky Slasher Sero Hanata, Denki "The Electrocutioner" Kaminari, and now "Real Steel" TetsuTetsu is down for the count now. At this rate... Kirishima might catch up to the world champ. He just has to get past the next few ranks. Enji looks back for a minute before sighing softly and heading for the exit. Right again, it seems.

* * *

Katuski is starring through the doorway to his old room, which brings back some serious memories as he places his duffel bag at the foot of his bed. He sits at the foot of his bed for a moment and stares out his window. He seems many old buildings which seem to have deteriorated over the duration of Bakugou's "vacation", including an old gym a few blocks away. The "Eclipsing moon", a nice gym that Katuski had been in only a few times during his early days. He inhaled softly as he unzipped his bag to grab some medical tape in case he decided he wanted to get a workout in for today. He had some inner thoughts that he wanted to dump out, privately. The bag seemed like the right thing to vent too. Bakugou learned over time that a punching bag really is the best thing to vent too. As he headed for the door, he was stopped by Mitsuki.

"Where ya headin' kiddo?" She said, a scowl on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips. This prompted Katuski to sigh and make a face of annoyance.  
"What's it to ya, Old Lady?" He asked, a bit of an attitude in his voice. That wasn't unusual.  
"If you're thinkin' about goin' and reconnectin' with those fuckin' asshol-"  
"I'm not. I'm going to the gym for a bit." He said briefly, cutting her off. He knew what she was talking about, and Katuski wanted too keep that memory buried for at least a few more days. Putting a pin in the conversation, Katuski whooshed past her and was out of the door in the blink of an eye. Mitsuki moved to sit in a chair near the table when she watched Bakugou storm out of their apartment in a blur of motion. Masaru moved over to rub her shoulders softly, finally giving his input on everything.  
  
"Katuski's going to be distant for awhile honey, it's how he's come to act thanks to where he's been for all that time. I'm sure he'll open up to us in a few days...we just need to give him time. We can't force him to stay here. He needs to be out by himself, he needs time to think." He said softly, and gently. Mitsuki let out a groan of relief thanks to the rubbing of the shoulders but still had this distant look in her eyes. She hoped Masaru was right about Katuski...

* * *

🎵 **"Just beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!" 🎵**

Now this, this was Bakugou's scene. Just ruffians training, beating some bags, beating each other! It was the atmosphere he needed! The place he needed to be! He took his jacket off and moved to hang it on a chair near by. He wrapped his knuckles and palms in some bandages and found an empty bag in the corner of the room. With a sigh that cleared his mind and lungs, Bakugou bombarded the bag! To the beat of Michael Jackson, Bakugou tore that bag apart. With each swing he would hear the bag boom in response to his punches, but would never give it any time to breathe. A sweat was building up on Bakugou's forehead as his knuckles stung from the punches. He really should be doing this with a set of gloves, but those were expensive. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing the bag. Bakugou was panting, and wiped his forehead of sweat as he met the eyes of an older man. The faded red hair and beard stuck out like a sore thumb, the scar on his eye sending shivers down Katuski's spine, but the boy remained unmoved. "The bag, it's better when someone holds it." The man spoke as he looked toward Bakugou, bashing his palm against the bag and ushering Bakugou too keep swinging. Bakugou was hesitant, but soon moved to start bashing the bag again, letting out sharp grunts and groans when he punched the bag. Soon his hesitance was lifted and he got back into a faster, more furious flow of punches and jabs. "Harder! Show that bag what's what!" The older man encouraged, bashing the bag as Bakugou kept destroying it, sweat building as Bakugou's punches shook the man and the punches. The older man was picking up more and more of the young man's style before someone shouted from across the gym, that caused the whole place to go dead quiet...

_**"**_ _**Bakugou Katuski! How the hell are you!?"**_

  
Neito Monoma, someone Bakugou really wasn't in the mood to talk too as his forehead lightly hit the punching bag. Him and the older man exchanged looks before Bakugou turned toward Neito and wiped another bit of sweat from his forehead, trying to quiet his panting. As Monoma moved to put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder, which was swatted away, he surprisingly engaged Bakugou "So...You never told us you were out..." He stated, an eyebrow raised as a fellow memory stood in the doorway. Shinsou Hitoshi, another "friend". Katuski moved to sigh and look away, finally responding through soft pants, "That was the point, _jackass._ " Bakugou responded fiercely, prompting more surprise from Monoma. "But I thought-" Monoma was interrupted again, "You thought nothin'! If you were sent here by Nighteye then you can tell him to screw off! I'm out..." He said, turning back toward the punching bag and raising his fists.

"You know Katuski-kun~ Nighteye isn't gonna be a huge fan of that..." He said softly, to which Katuski turned with some annoyance in his tone, bashing his knuckles together and ignoring all those around him. "Tell him to bite me!" Bakugou screamed as he swung a punch toward Monoma, hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him onto his ass. Shinsou started walking toward the two to intercept, but Monoma moved to get up and rush Bakugou, starting an exchange of shoves and swings before the red headed man got between them and pulled them apart. 

  
"Hey! _Hey!"_ He shouted as he pushed the two apart and got in between, voice booming which intimidated the two. _"Gym policy! You got a beef, settle it in the ring!!"_ The man said as his finger shot toward the ring in the corner of the gym. Bakugou shot a look toward the man but then back too Monoma before he got in the blonde's face, voice cold as he stated something that both enraged and annoyed Monoma...

 _**"Fine."** _  


* * *

Bakugou was handed a pair of worn out white boxing gloves, which he slipped on and tightened with help from the older man. "You wanna see me fight..." Bakugou stated, starring the older man in the face as he finished tightening his gloves. "I do, that's why I set this up...but also because that Brat's been in here before. I've never liked his kind, he's all talk, but if you dance around him and deliver some body blows...he'll go down." He said softly as he got over the ropes and into Katuski's corner and he was offered a sparring helmet by the older man, but turned it down. "So...After this, you gonna tell me why you wanted to see me kick this guy's can?" Katuski said as he shadow boxed a bit, watching Shinsou help Monoma tighten his gloves. "Don't get cocky." The red head said as he watched Neito prepare himself, the two young men starring each other in the eyes. "Fight is just starting..." He said as he stood tall, breaking the two boys silence by vocalizing a bell...

**"Ding Ding..."**

Katuski advanced, swinging some jabs and hooks toward Monoma, who kept his guard up, but was being pushed back by Bakugou none the less. When Neito finally got a window to swing at Bakugou, Katuski swung himself back to dodge and got a good swing in on Monoma who moved to stumble a bit, but didn't have much time to breathe before he received a right hook after the hard left hook that sent him stumbling. It knocked Monoma toward the ropes, a bruise starting to form on his head. The older man watched Bakugou's graceful yet aggressive style as he danced around Neito's attempts to connect hits and lurched forward with his own furious jabs and cuts. This was it, this was the fighter he was looking for. Bakugou had that growl on his face, the look of a monster as he threw Monoma around. A sweat was breaking out on the teen, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to bombard Neito with more jabs. 

"You can tell Nighteye!" Bakugou said as he sent two jabs toward Neito's face that knocked him into the corner, Shinsou patting his shoulders with the little time he could as Bakugou came in for a cross punch. "That I'm-" He said as he knocked Monoma away from the corner and sent some more jabs toward his chest which knocked the wind out of Monoma before Bakugou delivered a strike that sent Monoma toward the ground. Bakugou was panting as he starred at Monoma, knowing it was over. _**"That I'm out...."**_ Bakugou said as he moved over toward the Older man, who seemed genuinely impressed by the display of violence before him. His mouth hung open a bit, but the man stood straight and looked down at the shorter teen. "What's your name..?" The man asked, and Bakugou looked up at him, a burning fury in his eyes. 

_**"Katuski Bakugou..."**_ He said, panting as sweat coated his forehead. _Enji_ smiled down at Bakugou, moving to cross his arms. As Bakugou moved to pull his gloves off, Enji stopped him. "No...I want to talk." He said as Bakugou looked up at him a bit confused, Enji watching Shinsou pick up Neito and help him out of the ring before he turned back toward Bakugou.

"I wanna talk about your _future...as a **boxer**..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a very long series of fics that'll be released concerning the story of this AU with characters such as Bakugou, Midoriya and Endeavor! Get ready for a wild ride folks!


	2. Get some gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enji opens up a potential opportunity for Bakugou's future in the form of a boxing career. However...before Bakugou can even get started, he's gonna need to get his bearings straight.

* * *

"Boxing is a serious sport, young Bakugou, and it isn't for the feint of heart. If you're gonna go in that ring and square off with someone, be prepared to take a beating. Sometimes you'll have an opponent like Neito, and other times you'll have someone who'll give you a run for your money." Enji says as he held the bag for Bakugou again, sort of going over the basics for Katuski as he bashed the bag with the worn white gloves that he'd spent the past hour and a half breaking in. He was still a little stunned that this red head wanted him too box. Katuski should have smacked himself in the mouth earlier for not realizing who was holding the bag.

"Burning Endeavor" Enji Todoroki.

A former heavyweight champion of the world, carrying his belt for about a year and a half before "All Mighty" Toshinori Yagi took it from him. After about five years of trying to get the belt back, Endeavor dropped off the map. Now here he was, holding a punching bag for Katuski. It was a bit appalling to see a former champ acting as a trainer now, and looking so pitiful doing it. Katuski stopped slamming his fists against the bag and moves to hold it for a bit. He looks Enji in the eyes and then turns away. He yanks the gloves off and moves too sit down at a nearby bench. The gym was practically empty and it was almost after dark. He looked up toward Enji who moved away from the bag and stood in front of Bakugou with his arms crossed in a intimidating manner.

"So why me?" Bakugou asks, unsure of whether or not he really wants to agree to this. Enji sighs and for a moment he really has this expression on his face like he's thinking of an answer. Enji just moves to sit next to him and suddenly asks a really hard question. "You were apart of a gang... weren't you?" Enji asks as Bakugou says nothing, looking toward the floor as he moves to squeeze his knuckles. "What the hell does it matter?" He finally asks, "So what if I was?" he says to which Enji quickly answers "Because you want to change that past.." He says, a fleeting thought passing over Enji as he moves to stand up and fish some cash out of his wallet. "This is ten thousand yen, Young Bakugou." He says as he slaps the money into the palm of the shocked Bakugou, who can only look up at him. "You can spend it on whatever you want. Booze, drugs, clothes... it doesn't matter to me. Though I'm gonna give you some advice; If you want to box, if you want to make a new name for yourself, and get outta the shadow of your past...then you need some gloves, real gloves." Enji says, picking up the tattered white gloves....

"These won't do." He says as he drops them to the floor, standing and heading for the door. "When you buy some gloves, Katuski...You hustle here...right before doors open." He says with determination in his voice as he leaves Katuski in the dark of the gym to stare at the yen. He clutches it in his palm, and he thinks. He thinks real, real hard.

* * *

**"My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord~!"  
**

The music echoes through the sports store as a woman behind the counter reads a magazine regarding the recent matches in the last week. She suddenly starts lip syncing to the lyrics and doing a few fist pumps, rolling her fist on her wrist a bit as she turns the page. She stares at the clock softly, waiting for her shift to end. Only a few more hours before closing time. No big deal. Suddenly she hears the door to the store open thanks to the bell on the top of the doorway. She leans over the counter with her eyebrows raised, noticing a very bulky dude with some dirty blonde hair and piercing red eyes. It kinda sends some shivers down _Uraraka's_ spine. Uraraka Ochako had worked at the store for years and never had she seen such a resting bitch face on a grown man. She'd seen a lot of bitch faces... but that bitch face looked liked the bitchiest bitch-face she'd ever seen in her life of seeing bitch-faces. 

She suddenly calls out, not bothering to turn her music off as she leans across the counter more and calls out to the guy who looks around her age perhaps? That'd be cool. 

"Hey dude! What brand you lookin' for?" She asks, the Blondie spinning on his heel and the resting bitch face turning to a somewhat annoyed bitch face with a dose of doucieness. What qualities. As the blonde makes his way over to the counter, he inhales and passes a row of colorful boxing gloves, the yen in his pocket burning a hole in his pocket and burning his leg. He stopped at the counter too look the particular round faced girl in the eyes. There was silence as she leaned on the counter with her eyebrows raised. He waited a bit, words caught in his throat as MC Hammer's chorus kicked in. Bakugou finally spoke up and let out a heavy sigh.

"You got any in orange..?" And this prompted Ochako to sort of giggle at him, shaking her head as Bakugou was prepared to get really angry and ask what the fuck she was laughing at! It better not have been him! He had serious work and training too do! "What brand? What kind?" Bakugou was asked which quelled his rage. He looked confused and she simply shook her head and moved to grab a few pairs of gloves off the shelf. "There's bag gloves, sparring gloves, competition grade gloves. What are you looking too get into?" She asks, laying out three sets of gloves. They all look increasingly different but similar in ways Bakugou doesn't totally understand. Uraraka's eyebrows stay stuck in the lifted position before she grabs his finger and puts it on the glove in the middle. "What kind is this..?" Bakugou asks, cheeks tinting as he snatches his finger away.

"These are bag gloves. They're basic and for amateurs....like you!" She said with this shit eating grin as Bakugou slammed his palms against the table, his eyes going white with rage as he stares down the tired girl. "Hey roundface! If you wanna got a beef we can settle it in the ring!!" He screams which prompts a laugh from Ochako as she moves to input his gloves into the register computer. "I might just take you up on that offer. You look like a guy whose block I'd like to knock off." She says as she pops open the register and waits for Bakugou to whip out his yen. "Wait a second! You never gave me some in orange! You're the worst cashier ever!" He screams again, and she can only giggle at his massive eagle as she fishes out a pair of black bag gloves with some orange lining. "How're these? If they don't work...I can get you some neon orange ones..." She says as she waits for Bakugou's input. He sighs and grabs them, looking toward Uraraka and then surrendering. He needs gloves after all, and he's sure Enji won't be picky about the colors.   
  
"How much..?"  
"Two thousand yen!" She says as she slides him the gloves in exchange for the yen. Bakugou lazily takes them and starts heading for the door to the sports retail store. Uraraka stares down at the other gloves and then suddenly shouts too him. "Hey! Were you serious about the ring?" She asks, in which he turns with a grin to match her own. "Come to eclipsing moon if you want me to kick your ass..." He says and she smirks, leaning on her elbow and setting her chin in her palm. "Will do...but I think you'll need a new ass after I bust yours up..." She says slightly, and when he walks out...

Uraraka Ochako suddenly gets very excited for tomorrow, when she'll finally be able to knock someone around. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now! We've got some training to do, and some Kacchako crumbs! Heehee! While this is a very short chapter, I promise things'll start to get interesting next chapter.


End file.
